The Ruby Heart
by MushroomIsKewl
Summary: A Ruby Heart necklace turn all the Role Holders into 5 year old kids. Not to mention, they're all in a kindergarten and under a supervise of a teacher named Carrie. Will they ever escape kindergarten and turn back to normal?
1. Chapter 1

**Mushy:** Well...This story inspiration based on "Alice in The Country of Kids" and "The Game of..." Series by Exagie (Go read them or suffer a whole day being whipped by Black!)

**OCs and story plots are belong to me! All of H/C/JnKnA characters belong to Quinrose.**

**xoxoxo  
><strong>

**Chapter 1:** The adventure begin!

"Finally! I can get to relax" I said happily after returning from the circus. Now me, Alice-chan and Vi-chan are in the stuff toy room at the Heart Castle.  
>"What did you do today?" Alice-chan asked.<br>"Well...After the show, White-san took me to the prison and Black curses something I don't want to imitated and I put soap in his mouth again and White tries to stop me from putting soap in Black's mouth then I go home with you guy!" I answered. "Wow! That is hard work" Alice-nee said while grabbing the pink rabbit. I went to the sea critters corner and I found a strange ruby heart necklace around (a.k.a The purple pufferfish) I asked Vi-chan if it is her's. She said she never saw such thing. Right after when Vivaldi touched the jewel to examined it closely, The jewel shattered and disappear.  
>"How can that happened?" I asked in curious.<br>"We do not know. We didn't do anything so how can it shattered?"  
>"Maybe it's some kind of warning..." Alice said bluntly.<br>"Nah~ Don't care about that jewel...It can't be from any of the maids. Beside, Vi-chan had lots of better jewelry that this, right?" I tried to comforted Vivaldi.  
>"...Still it's very odd for a jewelry to shattered after a slight touch" Vivaldi complained.<br>"Vivaldi...Perhaps we should have a rest now...It's midnight already!" Alice told us as she point her finger to the large window with a starry sky view.  
>"We will! If... you both are willing to stay with us..." Vivaldi said.<br>"Of course we'll stay!" Alice and I said in unison.  
>"We are very happy with your answer. We will have a girl night! Do you agree?" Vivaldi said with a happy smile.<br>"Definitely!" I smiled back.  
><strong>*Morning time loop* <strong>_(Drum rolls)_  
>"Mushy...wake up..." Someone is waking me. I never heard this voice before.<br>"Wake up~~!" Another strange voice said.  
>"Let me handle this..." Another voice speak up. This voice have a very familiar tone."Oy b****! Wake the **** up!"<br>***Punch***  
>"...The hell! Swearing early in the morning? Do you really want to end your stupid life that bad?" I shouted angrily at the person who does that. That's a boy. He has red hair and red eyes with an eye patch. He wear a black T-shirt and red shorts. He's rubbing his face after the punch.<br>"Black?...Is that you?" I said holding my laughter. Black is so adorable when he's little. Wait...  
>"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?" I shouted. I look at all the Role Holders. They all around the age of 5.<br>"I don't know! When everyone wake up, we were already here, look around 5 years old, including you!" Alice answer my question. She wear a baby blue dress with a blue bow on her head. I looked at myself. I felt relived because I wear a black spaghetti straps with black shorts and a mushroom hair pin.  
>"Eh? You kids up already?" An adult voice interrupt in. She has golden hair that ends at her back,she also has bright green eyes. She's wearing a light purple dress with the same color high heels.<br>"Ah! You guys must be wondering who I am! I'm Carrie, your kindergarten teacher!" "Kindergarten teacher?" We all shouted in shock.  
><strong>*Play times*<strong>  
>"Vi-chan! Alice-chan! Look what I found...again!" I told them as I ran from the plush toys corner.<br>"It's the necklace from last time loop. Why is it here?" Vivaldi asked.  
>"Eh? It looks different...It doesn't have the ruby anymore, there's only the silver out-line of the ruby!" Alice added. "...Your right Alice-nee! Maybe that ruby is the cause why we're here" I said.<br>"What ruby chu~?" Pierce popped in.  
>"Pierce! You scared the day light out of me!" I shouted in shock as Pierce sudden appearance. He's wearing a green T-shirt with a piece of cheese in the middle and white shorts."Why does everyone is so cute when they were little?" I thought to myself.<br>"I feel like you have something to explained?" Blood butted in.  
>"That's right b****! Answer the damn question!" Black hissed.<br>I called every role holders to gather in a circle cause I don't want to explain things again.  
><strong>*Explaining... Explaining...*<strong>  
>"...Have you all got that?" I asked. All the boys nodded.<br>"...How can we find a ruby heart in this enormous place?" Julius sighed. He's wearing a blue T-shirt and black shorts.  
>"...Julius right! How can we do that?" Nightmare hacked out some blood as he asked. He's wearing a gray T-shirt and white shorts. He doesn't have his eye patch with him...but his hacking out blood habit still hasn't changed.<br>"Then how about we make teams?" Ace with his dorky smile said. He's wearing red from head to toe.  
>"...We make 4 teams! Team 1 has Vi-chan, Alice-chan and me. Team 2 has Peter, Elliot, Boris and..."<br>"Why can't I be team with Alice?" Peter whined.  
>"Cause your a freaky perverted stalking rabbit! I don't trust you if you're with Alice" I said as I have death aura covering myself.<br>"Nya? Why do I have to be teamed with the rabbits?" Boris complained. He's wearing a black T-shirt with pink-ish shorts.  
>"For the 9000 times, I'm NOT A RABBIT!" Elliot shouted. Elliot is really cute when he's young. Who doesn't? He's wear a purple T-shirt with orange shorts.<br>"We're getting nowhere..."White said. He's wearing a white T-shirt unlike Black and he has red shorts, too.  
>"BE QUITE! If you men are unsatisfied then we will draw straw! We don't want to stay like this and so are you" Vivaldi said, made all of us shut our mouth.<br>"No objection? GOOD!" I said and run to get some paper, scissors and paint. Vi-chan and Alice are the one who incharge of making straws while I give the boys a drawing of how the ruby should look like. After awhile Vi-chan announced:"We will split up as 4 team as Mushy said. There will be 17 straws with 4 different color as Red, Blue, Yellow and Green... There are 4 straws with the same color except for Green... There will be 5 Green straws. Who ever get their straws shall not trade for each other. You hear us?"  
>"Definitely!" We said in unison.<br>***After drawing straw* **_(Drum rolls)_  
>Team Red: Ace, Elliot, Peter and Julius.<br>Team Blue: Vivaldi, Alice, Gray and White.  
>Team Yellow: Boris, Pierce, Nightmare, Black .<br>Team Green: Dee, Dum, Mushy, Blood and Gowland.  
>"Everyone got their team yet?" Alice asked.<br>"...How about..."Dee said."...We add something to the rule?" Dum finished his bro sentence.  
>"What is it?" I said slightly annoyed.<br>"Losers have to do as the winners said?" Boris asked.  
>"That's not all! Losers can't have victory party with Winners. They have to <em>PREPARE<em>, _SERVE_ and _ENTERTAIN_ Winners at the party. Do we have a deal?"  
>"Challenge accepted! You better go and prepare aprons cause Green team is gonna win!"<br>"I don't wanna lose ~chu!"  
>"I'm not happy about this..."<br>"We will accept the challenge too!"  
>"It'll be fun..."<br>"Nyan~ I hope there will be many fish at the party"  
>"****ing accepted!"<br>"Hmph..."  
>"Urgh...I don't fell good about this..."<br>***Bell rings***  
>"Eh?"<br>"Okay kids! Now we will go and learn how to draw! Please assemble at Paint Brush room!" Carrie said.  
>"We will have to put this on hold..."I said disappointed.<br>"Aw~~" Boris and the twins said.  
>"This is why I hate school sometimes" Alice complained.<br>"You kids better hurry up or there will be no cookies!"  
>"C-cookies?" We all said in unison except Jullius, Black, White, Vivaldi, Blood and Gowland.<br>"Sweet Cookie! I'm coming for ya~" I shouted happily.  
>"Not if we're still here!" Dee and Dum interrupted my happy thought.<br>"Oh It's on..." All of us dashed straight to the room where there is a big paint brush picture on the door. Since we're small so push the door open is much harder for all of us to do...Once Mrs. Carrie opens the door...Cookies is the only thing you can hear from all the kids.

**xoxoxo**

**Mushy:** Adventuring are fun!  
><strong>Ace:<strong> Finally someone agrees with me!  
><strong>Mushy:<strong> Buzz of somewhere! I'm in my happy mood and I don't want you to ruined it!  
><strong>Ace:<strong> Oki! See you all next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Mushy:...*staring*  
>Black:...*staring back*<br>Mushy...  
>Black:...*blink*<br>Mushy: AHA! YOU BLINKED! I WON THE STUPID STARING CONTEST OF YOURS!  
>Black:s***!<p>

**OCs and story plots belong to me. All H/C/JnKnA belong to Quinrose.**  
><em><span>P.S: Warning! There will be lots of swearing so those who can't take it better leave this page.<span>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Cookies with Lunch Times War! How better can this get?<strong>  
>"Oy b****! This cookie is ****ing mine!" Black yelled.<br>"I took it first! You don't even like cookies!" I yelled back.  
>"Yes I do w****! I haven't eat any in years!".<br>"You and White-chan lived in a freaky circus for who knows how long! There are dozen of sweets there!".  
>"There are sweets! BUT there aren't any god damned cookies!"<br>"Another cookie! *Munch*" White said as he took the cookie ... and eat it.  
>"You b******! How dare you eat MY cookie!" Black yelled in anger.<br>"HEY! That's my line! Without the swearing of course..." I yelled at Black.  
>"Since both of you keep on fighting... I ate it for the sake of other people who can't take your yelling anymore!" White grinned.<br>"Well kids! I've brought all of the painting equipments for you. Today we're gonna draw your favorite things" Mrs. Carrie said in glee. We sit in the table that Carrie told us to.  
>Alice and Vivaldi sit at the first table happily. Follow behind is Blood and Gowland <em>(oh ho ho)<em>. On the right of Alice and Vi-chan table sit Boris and Nightmare. Behind them are Pierce and Gray. Next to them is me...and Black _(worst combination ever exist)_. Infront of us sit a happy Ace and Julius. At the last row of table sit Dee and Dum, White and Elliot and a lonely Peter who sits alone at the last table at the corner _(I'm very mean to Peter somehow)._  
>"Okay kids! You have 10 minutes to draw the picture~ Once you've done you must show them in front of class"<br>***10 minutes later***  
>"You kids could move freely in this room to examine everyone drawing! I'll be in the room next door if you need my help" Mrs Carrie said after another woman called her to leave.<br>"People in Wonderland are so easy to guess..." I thought to myself as I look at the drawings. The order of the picture from left to right are A Clock, A Garden, An Octopus, Kittens, A Kotatsu, Alice..., A person without a head..., A Circus, two drawing with Axes, Tea Party, Carrot Cake..., A very unwell painted Roller coaster, A Giant Piece Of Cheese With A Little Mouse, A whip and a gun... A Giant Pink Fish and lastly...  
>"Holy Mushroom! Who the hell draw this!" I screamed in terror as I saw the last drawing.<em>(Can you guess what it is?)<em>  
>"What are you screaming at b-..." Black ran to me then paused.<br>"Hahahahaha~~" He started laughing and rolling on the floor.  
>"What's so funny you bloody pervert?" I hissed.<br>"Why didn't I think of this! This drawing is ****ing perfect!" Black said this as Mrs Carrie walks in.  
>"BLACK! You go sit in that corner for 10 minutes now!" She yelled.<br>"Why b****?"  
>"20 minutes!" She yelled angrier than last time.<br>"Um..."  
>"The ****! Why do I have to listen to you w****?"<br>"40 minutes!"  
>"Black..." I said with a sweat drop.<br>"You shut the **** up! I ain't gonna take any orders from you! And you can't make me!" He screamed.  
>"That's it!" Mrs Carrie said angrily as she write something on a white piece of paper.<br>"What the **** is this?" Black asked as he received the paper. No need to answer his question, Mrs Carrie drag him out side of the room.  
>"What's gonna happened?" Alice asked.<br>"AHHHHHHHHH!" Black screamed.  
>"My! What CAN scared the all mighty Black Joker?" I teased.<br>"Don't know...But that should be something he really hates..." Alice said while covering her ears from Black non-stop angry swearing and screaming and sniffing?  
>"Hold it! Did you just hear what I just heard?" I said this while putting my hand up to my ear.<br>"Could it be..." Alice said.  
>"...He's being hit, pull ears, put soap in mouth at the same time..." I said happily with my funny fantasy.<br>"No not that! We already looked like 5 year old kids right?"  
>"Yes...So?"I said in curious.<br>"We _might_ also be thinking and acting like 5 year old kids!" Alice said unsurely.  
>"...I'm bored! I'mma go play something~" I said this cause I don't believe what Alice just said. We can't be like that!...Or can we?<br>"Hey Mushy! You bored?" Boris said tilting his head.  
>"Well...Yah! What should we play to kill times?" I said scratching my head.<br>"Hm...Don't know! Got anything in mind?" Boris said as he shake his head.  
>"Tick Tack Toe? Rock Paper Scissors? Lego?" I said bluntly... ... ... ... ...Hold it! What the hell did I just said? Why do I said these stupid kiddies game? Have I gone insane?...Or what Alice-nee said might be true...Did we starting to Think and React like 5 year old kids...<br>"Mushy? You alright?" Boris said with a sweat drop. My super extremely sarcastic looks might have scared him.  
>"I'm in my crisis moment! Go away and come back later if you want to!" I said pointing my finger to the twins. Boris walks toward the twins as expected. They seem to be planning something but I can't hear them. Probably trying to make fun of someone...<br>***Ding Dong***  
>"What is it now? I've had enough of this bell ringing!" Peter said in annoyance.<br>"Seem like it's time for lunch! You kids probably hungry by now~ Follow me to the cafeteria!" Mrs Carrie said happily while Black just standing next to her...sobbing.  
><strong>*Cafeteria*<strong>  
>After taking a plate of frozen waffles and a glass of milk, I sit next to Boris who is eating happily. I hate being a kid! There's NO coffee! Gotta find that stupid ruby fast and get out of this stupid place. I took a bite at my waffles angrily as this thought came by.<br>"M-Mushy? You okay?" Pierce spoke up. His plate is full of cheese and so does his mouth.  
>"I'm perfectly fine! Just...angry. That's all" I said as I took another bite of the waffle.<br>"Why are you a-angry chu~?"  
>"You dumb rat! Obviously she doesn't get what she like!" Boris hissed making Pierce cries in fear. Now the twin with cups of ice-cream sundae walk to our table and sit in front of me and Boris.<br>"Hey guys! I'm so bored right now! Got anything fun?" Dee said with a bore look.  
>"Is a cafeteria so...?" I said as a light bulb flash on my head.<br>"Food war?" Dee and Dum whispered.  
>"Couldn't think better myself" I said with an evil grin. I looked around the cafeteria, Mrs. Carrie is nowhere to be found while Ace is goofying around.<br>"Coast is clear! There's an easy target~" I said as I point to Ace.  
>"Got it!" The twin grinned as they pick up their sundae and throw it at Ace. "Gawd damned it!" I said angrily as it hit no other than... Gay Hatter!<br>"Who the hell throw that!" Blood shouted.  
>"Food WAR!" I screamed as I dunk my glass of milk onto Boris's head. This action has created mad chaos. We started to throw random food at random faceless kids and ourselves. This stupid chaos still continues until about 5 teachers came in and stop the children madness. All of us got scolded at but none of us care what the teachers are saying.<br>***After 30 minutes of scolding* _(Seems like forever~)_**  
>"You kids promise me to never do that again, Okay?" Mrs Carrie said. We all nod our head. The time suddenly change to midnight. Don't know why all of my energy gone down to the drain. I make a big yawn, Mrs. Carrie must have noticed it.<br>"You kids must be tired... I'll lead you to your room! But you must be awake around 8AM cause that's when we're gonna have some play time fun!~" Mrs Carrie said in glee as she open a big door which leads to our own room! Can't believe even in Kindergarten we still get our own room~ Maybe good things still happened in a nightmare like this. As I reach the room with lots of drawing of mushrooms on it _(Cause Mrs. Carrie told us what's our room symbol is)_ I walk in with no hesitation.  
>"Hm... This room is sweet!" I said in joy. It's got sky blue wallpaper and normal wooden floor. A bed with white sheet and pillow. On top of it are cute little mushroom plushies. There is also a wooden wardrobe and a big mirror next to it. There are two white framed windows showing the starry sky. I jump on the bed like there is no tomorrow!<br>"WOO! It's bouncy!" I said in glee as I keep on jumping on it. I heard said something about lights out before i return or some thing like that. So I just turn off the lights and go to my bed and sleep... ... ... ... **YEAH RIGHT!**

* * *

><p>Me: No random dialogue cause I said so!<p> 


End file.
